Goodbye Kiss
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/"Definisikan 'Raja' yang harus kalian lindungi."/"Apa maksudnya dengan 'bola?"/Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku ini pria baik-baik./Merepotkan sekali!/Based on Naruto Shippuden 234/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goodbye Kiss by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/"Definisikan 'Raja' yang harus kalian lindungi."/ "Apa maksudnya dengan 'bola'?"/Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku ini pria baik-baik./Merepotkan sekali!/Based on Naruto Shippuden 234/Mind to RnR?**

**-Naruto -**

Setelah semua serangan Akatsuki ke Konoha tanpa ampun, kini giliran Konoha bangkit kembali. Pembangunan infrastruktur mulai berkembang dan menuju tahap akhir. Meski gedung Hokage masih dalam setengah perbaikan, tak menyurutkan Hokage-_sama_ untuk tetap memimpin sebagai petinggi Desa. Hanya dengan rumah berbahan dasar kayu di dalam hutan, sudah cukup bagi Hokage-_sama_ untuk menggunakannya sebagai kantor.

Seperti biasa, setelah menjalani berbagai aktivitas keninjaanku sebagai _Jonin_ aku bergegas menemui aktivitas favoritku—tidur. Dua hari ini aku absen tidur siang dan memandangi awan seperti biasa. Jangan salahkan Hokage-_sama_ karena memberiku banyak tugas. Jangan salahkan pula gelarku sebagai _Jonin_ jenius di Desa ini—bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi mereka berkata seperti itu. Dan, jangan salahkan takdir yang sudah ada karena ini adalah hidupku. Lalu, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Lupakan saja kalimatku tadi, merepotkan sekali.

Ah, aku baru ingat ada satu hal penting yang belum kuselesaikan—mengantar utusan Sunagakure menemui Hokage-_sama_. Merepotkan sekali, tapi karena itu adalah pekerjaan sampinganku sebagai _guide_ utusan Sunagakure, aku harus tetap melaksanakannya.

Namun sebelum itu aku sempatkan dulu tidur sejenak. Setidaknya lima menit saja, izinkan aku menutup mata sejenak.

"Menyebalkan! Hanya karena kita berstatus _genin_, mereka meremehkan kita!"

Dalam tidurku, aku dapat mendengar seseorang menggerutu, dan sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_neechan_ benar."

Dan suara ini.

"Aku rasa kita seharus—"

"Jangan menyerah begitu saja!"

Pendengaranku memang masih baik, aku kenal betul dengan suara-suara ini. Suara anak-anak, dan mereka adalah—

"Ada apa? Kalian seperti kebingungan?"

"Shikamaru-_niichan_!"

—Konohamaru dan dua temannya.

**-Naruto-**

"Apa yang dilakukan ketika berada di barisan depan dan melawan Akatsuki."

Aku tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan macam ini oleh anak-anak berstatus _genin_. Kupikir mereka masuk dalam kategori 'dewasa sebelum waktunya.' Eh? Apakah aku salah berucap? Kalian sepertinya berpikiran yang 'tidak-tidak'?

Hh, ya sudahlah. Merepotkan sekali hari ini. Mau tak mau, waktu tidurku jadi terganggu karena anak-anak ini.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya sesuatu pada kalian," aku diam sebentar, memberi mereka sedikit ruang untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Baiklah."

"Definisikan 'Raja' yang harus kalian lindungi."

"Raja?"

Aku menatap ketiga _genin_ ini. Sepertinya pertanyaanku begitu sulit hingga membuat wajah mereka setegang ini, yang lebih parah adalah Konohamaru. Ia lebih kelihatan seperti bocah ingusan yang mengikuti Ujian Chuunin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ujian Chuunin, tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang tugasku yang belum terselesaikan. Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri pertemuan dengan tiga bocah ini.

"Jika kalian tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian," Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan pergi dari atas tumpukan balok kayu yang menjadi alas tidurku dan percakapan kami barusan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku belajar jawaban itu baru saja."

Aku memandang wajah Konohamaru, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

"Lagipula, tak ada gunanya memaksamu begitu keras," Aku menyentil ikat kepala berlambang Konoha di dahinya, membuat cucu Hokage ketiga itu sedikit tersentak.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu lain kali." Aku beranjak turun dari tumpukan balok itu, bergegas aku harus menjemput utusan Suna sebelum kepala nanasku ini menjadi sasaran empuk kipas supernya. Belum sampai satu langkah aku melihat sebuah batu kerikil. Terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menulis sebuah kata di sana. Kuambil kerikil itu dan mengambil kunai lalu menggoreskan pada permukaan kerikil yang kasar.

Aku berbalik dan melempar kerikil dengan sebuah 'pahatan' karyaku ke arah Konohamaru.

"Ini!"

Dengan sigap dia meraihnya dan membuka isinya dengan penasaran.

"Bola?" temannya yang beringus berkata. Ah siapa ya namanya. Oh iya Udon.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'bola'?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sebelum pergi aku dapat mendengar Moegi berteriak '_baka_' pada Konohamaru. Yah, aku hanya ingin memberi mereka sedikit petunjuk.

**-Naruto-**

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah penginapan, dimana wanita itu tinggal di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Kupercepat langkah kakiku supaya cepat sampai agar tidak mendapat _Dai-kamaitachi no Jutsu_ darinya. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa aku terbang sampai ke Negara Batu. Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan itu terjadi, bisa-bisa orang tuaku khawatir karena tiba-tiba anaknya menghilang sampai mendatangi polisi dan kemudian gadis merepotkan itu menjadi tersangka penculikan manusia tampan—rusa. Aduh, jangan deh pokoknya.

Ah, aku beruntung. Sepertinya wanita itu belum juga keluar dari penginapan, jadi aku tak akan menanggung beban dunia akhirat. Sepertinya aku sudah membuat bingung semua orang karena perkataanku yang sudah ngelantur kemana-mana.

Aku bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk. Kuarahkan kepalaku ke atas dan kulihat langit sedang sangat cerah. Awan-awan putih terbang searah angin pergi. Aduh, rasanya nyaman sekali membayangkan sedang tiduran di atas pohon ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menari di udara dan iringan musik dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan si angin.

Membayangkan seperti itu membuat mataku terpejam dan menikmati indahnya surga sendiri. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat melanjutkan tidurku yang belum sempat terlaksana tadi.

'_Pletak_'

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai-sampai tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu?"

Aku membuka mata mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara yang jelas di dekat telingaku. Aku terlonjak karena jarak kedua wajah kami begitu dekat.

"E-eh? Temari? Ti-tidak ada kok." ucapku sedikit gugup seraya mengibaskan kedua tangan. _Kuso_! Aku ketahuan sedang melamun seperti orang gila oleh seorang wanita.

"Benarkah?" ia menatapku penuh intimidasi. "Mencurigakan."

"Merepotkan." Aku bergumam.

"Ayo kita pergi." Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Tak menghiraukan kehadiran diriku yang mengorbankan segala kesenanganku. Yah, ini semua demi wanita merepotkan itu. Tapi biarpun galaknya minta ampun bahkan melebihi galaknya ibuku, dia satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat hatiku meleleh. Waduh, sejak kapan kata-kataku jadi sok puitis begini?

Aku menjajari langkahnya yang sudah beberapa meter mendahuluiku. Seperti biasa, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam saku celana. Entah sebab apa aku senang sekali melakukan hal ini. Menurutku terasa lebih nyaman dan sepertinya aku terlihat keren dan percaya diri. Ya, ampun Shikamaru, setan apa yang sedang merasukimu? Ayo cepat pergi kau setan jahat!

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?" aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dahiku setelah sadar dari lamunanku akan kenarsisan yang berujung pada kerasukan setan. Aku malu sekali, dan aku yakin wajahku sudah merona karena kepergok melamun yang aneh-aneh.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Temari. Aku baik-baik saja." dengan gugup kukatakan hal yang tak sebenarnya terjadi. Mau jadi apa kalau aku katakan padanya, "Eh, anu aku baru saja melamun kalau aku ini keren dan sepertinya aku kerasukan sesuatu karena kenarsisanku ini." Ya, Tuhan! Aku pasti menjadi manusia tolol sedunia.

Temari tak menanggapi kebohonganku ini, dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Menatap mata hitamku yang dilanda kegelisahan. Mata hijaunya terlihat lebih indah kalau dilihat lebih dekat. Lama ia menatapku, aku jadi tambah gelisah dan makin merona. Jantungku rasanya berdebar sangat-sangat-sangat kencang sampai aku merasakannya dalam epidermis kulitku. Terus berdetak sampai kurasakan kontraksinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ya, Tuhan! Jangan ambil nyawaku dulu!

"Serius?" akhirnya dia bisa membuat deru napasku yang tersengal-sengal menjadi normal kembali. Kerja otot jantungku memasuki tahap teratur. Syukurlah, aku masih menunda membuat nisan dengan ukiran namaku.

"I-iya, serius." Aku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau terlihat super aneh hari ini, Shika. Apa kau _galau_ karena akan berpisah denganku?"

Aku _cengo_, jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, sedalam lautan dan seluas samudra aku sama sekali tak menyangka Temari akan seblak-blakan itu mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Aku menjadi tambah gugup untuk menjawab bagaimana. Mau menjawab 'iya,' tapi gengsi, mau menjawab 'tidak,' itu muna sekali.

Jujur aku memang agak _galau_ karena hari ini dia akan pulang. Setelah beberapa kejadian yang kami alami seharian kemarin. Aku merasa akan mengalami masa-masa LDR atau _Long Distance Relationship_. Masa kejayaan LDR di Konoha saat ini. Sebut saja pasangan Haruno dan si beken Uchiha. Sakura menjadi tangan kanan dari para ninja medis Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke masih dalam masa rehabilitasi setelah perbuatannya menghancurkan Konoha dan kabarnya ia bertemu dengan Pak Uztad di tengah jalan dan hatinya tergerak untuk meminta maaf pada penduduk Konoha dengan mengadakan syukuran. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bocah Uchiha itu cepat sekali tobat setelah bertahun-tahun dalam lingkup kegelapan. Ampuh sekali ceramah Pak Uztad itu.

Omonganku mulai mengarah ke topik lain, ini memang efek dari _galau_ rupanya. Padahal aku anti sekali dengan yang namanya _galau_. Setelah dijalani dan ditelusuri, akupun terserang virus tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, dong! Lucu sekali, tahu!" dia tertawa pelan. Dari raut wajahnya aku tahu tertawanya itu mengartikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah ejekan. Merepotkan sekali. Hari ini aku gila karena perempuan.

"Merepotkan." aku berbisik dengan kata-kata khasku. Sepertinya dia tak mendengarkan karena tak ada respon darinya. Biasanya dia akan mengajakku berdebat.

"Aku rasa kita berpisah di sini saja." dia tiba-tiba saja berkata. Padahal belum sampai di Kantor—sementara—Hokage kelima.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan kita belum sampai." Aku berkilah, padahal aku ingin sekali lebih lama berdua dengannya, meskipun minim ngobrol.

Dia menggeleng, "Setelah ini akan ada Anbu yang akan mengantarku, jadi tugasmu sudah selesai, Tuan Pemalas."

Hei, sejak tadi aku tak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Tuan Pemalas,' kalau aku mendengar panggilan itu terdengar lebih romantis. Ngomong-ngomong, romnatis dimananya ya?

Gubrak!

Merepotkan sekali!

"Sudah ya, jangan kangen denganku. Nanti _galau_-mu tambah parah. Aku tak mau nanggung kalau rambutmu bakal keriting dan ibumu akan keluar biaya untuk _rebonding_ rambut nanasmu."

Merepotkan! Sepertinya dia mendalami sekali jalan pikiranku sejak tadi. Hati wanita itu mudah menebak isi hati pria, ya? Berkat ucapannya itu aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku, dimana rambut nanas itu bertengger di kepalaku sejak kecil.

"Enak saja jadi keriting." bisikku sangat pelan, semoga saja dia tak mendengar.

Cup!

Kecupan hangat itu mendarat tepat di pipi kananku. Seperti biasa, sebelum kami berpisah, dia akan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipiku. Kalau sedang sepi, dia bisa agresif dengan memberiku kecupan di bibir sebagai tanda perpisahan agar dia tak rindu padaku sampai akhirnya menjadi _galau_.

Merepotkan sekali! Siapa yang menciptakan nama _galau_ hingga mengglobal dalam sekejap mata?

Aku tersipu dengan perbuatannya itu. Meskipun sudah hampir tiga tahun berlangsung, namun aku tetap saja menampakan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Selamat tinggal." Aku sempat melihatnya melambaikan tangan padaku hingga menghilang di balik rimbunan pohon. Hutan ini adalah tempat perpisahan kami. Biasanya hanya di gerbang Konoha, namun sekarang berganti suasana.

Aku kembali ke Desa dan merencanakan apa yang akan kukerjakan. Mumpung aku sedang _free job_. Percuma saja aku merencanakan sesuatu toh akhirnya keputusanku hanya tertuju pada satu hal; tidur. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain yang memang itu adalah keinginanku yang harus kulakukan.

**-Naruto-**

"Shikamaru-_niichan_!" kudengar dari belakang seseorang—ah tidak, dua orang memanggilku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku lalu kulihat Moegi dan Udon berlari ke arahku. Sejenak mereka mengatur napas sesaat setelah tiba di depan tubuhku.

"Ada apa? Kalian sudah menemukan arti 'Raja'?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya saling pandang kemudian berteriak—

"Konohamaru dalam bahaya!"

—secara bersamaan.

Akupun segera mencerna apa yang mereka katakan. Serius, mereka ini sama sekali tak sabaran. Baru sedikit saja penjelasan yang diberikan, mereka langsung saja menarik kedua tanganku menuju hutan lebat Konoha. Sambil melompati dahan pohon satu dengan yang lain, Moegi menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya padaku, meskipun kami sedang dalam posisi berdiri—melompat, bukan duduk.

Aku pun mengerti, ini benar-benar masalah yang gawat. Konohamaru itu benar-benar membuat kesal. Sudah sebelumnya membuat waktu tidurku berkurang, bahkan tidak ada, kali ini ia mau membuat masalah lagi dengan mengurangi waktu tidurku?

Astaga! Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan tidurmu? Ini masalah nyawa. Nyawa, Shikamaru!

Aku meruntuki diriku, sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun, kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa memperbaiki sifat malasku ini! Argh! _Baka no Shikamaru_! Kami mempercepat langkah. Dahan pohon yang kutapaki sampai hampir putus.

Tak berapa lama, kami pun sampai di lokasi kejadian. Aku segera turun dari pohon dan menapaki tanah. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat pertarungan angin dan beberapa _bunshin_. Sampai akhirnya _bunshin_ itu lenyap seketika karena tebasan angin. Sial! Anginnya terasa sampai kulitku, padahal jaraknya masih jauh.

Hampir, kami hampir sampai!

Kulihat Konohamaru dan _bunshin_-nya berlari di atas dahan pepohonan sambil salah satu membuat segel di tangan kanan Konohamaru yang asli. Aku kenal dengan jurus itu. Itu adalah—

"_Rasengan_!"

Cepat-cepat kubuat segel dan akhirnya bayanganku memanjang.

"Jurus Ninja—,"

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_!"

Bayanganku keluar dari tanah kemudian meraih kaki Konohamaru serta _bunshin_-nya. Melemparnya menjauh dari Temari yang sudah siap dengan jurus kipas supernya. Konohamaru—dan _bunshin_-nya—terpental, jatuh terjerembab. Salah satu _bunshin_-nya menghilang, namun bola Rasengan itu masih berputar cepat dan menyentuh tanah. Akibatnya muncul cahaya disusul ledakan dasyat yang menumbangkan beberapa pohon di hutan ini.

"A-apa?"

Terakhir, jurus itu membuat lubang besar yang menganga di tanah.

"A-apa itu tadi?"

"Itu adalah jurus Naruto yang diajarkan padanya, _Rasengan_." Aku mengusap peluh di dahiku. _Capek_ juga hanya karena berlari sambil melompati dahan pohon serta mengeluarkan jurus _Kagemane_ barang sebentar.

"Anak itu berkembang dengan pesat!"

"Konohamaru-_kun_!" Moegi dan Udon menghampiri Konohamaru yang tergeletak di atas lubang besar hasil karya _Rasengan_-nya. Cucu Hokage Ketiga itu perlahan bangkit kemudian mengepalkan tangan dan meninjunya di tanah pijakan.

"_Kuso_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau tak mencegahku, aku pasti sudah menang!" kudengar anak itu berteriak dari bawah. Aku tak mempedulikannya sampai kudengar bunyi tamparan dari gadis kecil Moegi di pipi Konohamaru.

Aku tak mendengar kalimat Moegi setelah itu, hanya yang samar-samar kudengar mereka membicarakan masalah perang dan cerita Moegi menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari jepitan tembok rumah yang akan diserang makhluk berwujud seperti ular.

"—Aku janji akan melindungi semua orang," Ah, aku lega sekali saat Konohamaru mengucapkan kata itu. Aku merasa ada sekeping _puzzle_ yang menutupi lubang hatiku, tapi aku tak tahu lubang apakah yang terus menganga di hatiku. Apakah karena bayangan Asuma-_sensei_?

Aku mendekati mereka, "Melindungi Desa adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar. Kau beruntung, Nak. Kalau pertarungan tadi dilanjutkan, kau akan diterbangkan dengan Jurus Angin Sabit Temari yang besar. Di antara semua _kunoichi_, dia dikenal yang paling galak." Aku menatap Temari yang sedang menatap balik diriku—atau Konohamaru—dengan menyeramkan. Aku agak merinding dengan tatapannya. Pasalnya kalau Temari sudah memasang wajah seperti itu tak ada ganggu gugat lagi, apapun pasti menjadi korban. Bahkan Konohamaru mulai ketakutan.

Tapi, aku bisa bernapas lega karena kemudian Temari menyunggingkan bibirnya ke atas. "Kalau bukan karena 'sesuatu', aku tidak akan melampaui batas." Dia melangkah meninggalkan kami dalam lubang ciptaan Konohamaru.

"A-aku.." Konohamaru ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun sepertinya ucapan itu tak sampai ke tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan melaporkannya ke Gaara, bahwa salah satu Ninja Konoha telah tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat," dia terus berjalan tanpa berpaling, "Beberapa tahun lagi aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat." Dia mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menghilang di balik rimbunan pepohonan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Konohamaru?" tanya Moegi selepas kepergian Temari kembali ke Suna.

"Desa peninggalan kakekku, Hokage Ketiga akan kulindungi sekuat tenaga, karena aku adalah cucu Hokage Ketiga." Konohamaru sempat menoleh ke arahku, "dan, karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Naruto-_niichan_ kalau suatu hari kami akan bertarung memperebutkan nama Hokage. Aku akan berlatih keras sampai aku bisa melampaui Naruto-_niichan_—"

Konohamaru menengadah ke langit.

"—Karena menjadi Hokage adalah impianku!"

**-Naruto-**

'Stak'

'Sret'

'Syuut'

'Grep'

"Ada apa lagi?" Temari terhenti akibat jeratan jurus bayanganku. Sejak ia meninggalkanku dan Konohamaru dia sama sekali tak menyapa ataupun mengucapkan selamat tinggal—yang kedua kalinya. Bukannya kenapa-napa tapi aku merasa ia sangat tak sopan pada pengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Begitukah caranya kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu saat kau akan kembali ke Suna?" kusindir dia semoga saja merasa. Namun yang kudapat hanya kebisuannya. Aku melihatnya berbalik karena gerakanku yang berpengaruh padanya—karena masih terikat jurus bayangan. Aku berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan kumasukkan dalam kantong celana. Cih, dia sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah takut atau khawatir aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku ini pria baik-baik.

Aku berhenti tepat di depannya, ia juga ikut berhenti tepat di depanku. Kulepas jurus bayangan yang mengikat bayangannya. Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi kedua bola mata hijaunya. Ia berbalik memandang bola mata hitamku.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya disela kegugupanku. "Kalau tak ada yang ingin bicarakan lebih baik pulang saja, aku buru-buru."

_Kami-sama_, demi apa ini dia jadi _judes_ seperti itu padaku? Dasar wanita merepotkan, mudah sekali _mood_-nya berubah-ubah.

Aku mendekat padanya, tanpa sadar aku malah mengecup ringan bibir mungilnya. Aku jadi bersemu, dia lebih menunjukkan wajah terkejut ketimbang wajah malu-malu kucing. Dasar merepotkan.

"Jadi ... kau mengejarku karena ini?"

"Err, mungkin saja."

Dia menautkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Kau memang laki-laki aneh yang pernah kutemui, Shikamaru."

"Tapi, kau menyukainya, 'kan?" ujarku yang sukses membuatnya bersemu sampai akhirnya sebatang kipas besar mengenai kepalaku.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku, ya."

"_Ittai_.." aku memegang kepala nanasku yang menjadi korban 'keganasan' kipas supernya.

"Tapi, kau benar, aku memang menyukainya. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum manis. Manisss sekali. Bahkan gula pasir yang dilarutkan dengan sirup dan dihiasi dengan segepok gula jawa plus bermili madu itu kalah dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Shikamaru-_kun_." dia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Eh? Yang barusan itu. Apa dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_kun_? Aku terpaku. Baru kali ini dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi tak apalah, aku jadi makin berbunga. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi _lebay_ seperti ini sih?

Aku memandang punggungnya yang makin menjauh dari pandangan mataku. Sampai akhir pandangan, dia menghilang. Hanya seberkas cahaya matahari senja yang mengantarnya pergi. Aku tersenyum, 'Terima kasih juga Temari telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku selama ini.' batinku sambil menatap kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru merah yang kukeluarkan dari kantong celana.

Aku berbalik pulang ke rumah.

Sepertinya aku masih belum siap.

**-Naruto-**

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

**Based on Naruto Shippuuden 234—**_**beautiful number**_**.**

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**JIRO**


End file.
